Playing tack with Decker?
by JosieStyle
Summary: They were just back from a long job and only just arived in Hawaii to take well diserved vacation. They all needed a break. but then... Decker was on their tail. Face!whump included:3
1. Somebody got something

"Shut up, Murdock. You are making me crazy!" It was all so lovely familiar. They had just barely made it back from a long dangerous case which fortunately pan out very great. Everyone got his fair share of money. And no one got hurt. Even the airplane ride did go as planned, like it always 'mostly' did. Face conned the real pilot. Crazy pilot got into the plane. Hannibal took care of the big guy and soon the crazy pilot landed the plane somewhere in Hawaii where they wanted to spend some time.

Vacation.

Something they deserved after working this hard.

Too bad Decker located the airplane a bit too early. And now, BA was driving the van through their safe-house Face had already scammed a week ago, on Hannibal's orders.

They were all disappointed about this canceled vacation on this beautiful island. But a lifetime in prison wasn't something they chose either. So, running was the only option.

And of course, with all the stress they were tangled up in, Murdock chose only these moments to mock with BA's temper. And Hannibal loved this every time.

"All I was saying, dear furious beasty man, was that I sometimes wonder why Decker loves to play tack with us, this much. Doesn't he have some real work to do? What does his mother say when she finds out that he is playing outside all day long without even open up one single book. Oh no, he won't get away with this. I am telling ya. This Decker needs to understand that business comes before pleasure. Right Hannibal?" Murdock looked expectantly at his colonel who was grinning at him. His cigar was rolling from side to side between his teeth while chuckling at the kid's ramblings. He loved how his mind works during situations like this.

"He is got a point there, BA. Maybe we should tell him to go home and start doing his homework," he teased. BA, already pissed at his disturbed and well diserved holiday doesn't want to hear this at all. Because… well… Hannibal was a crazy as Murdock sometimes and it will take only a few seconds for him to agree with some sort of plan to actually say these sort of things in the man's face. Despite the fact that he was putting himself, and his ass as well, in great danger.

"Aw hell no, Hannibal. I am not in the mood for this yibbayabba."

"Face, what do you say? Are you in for a little tease with Decker?" Hannibal said. Only to tease BA some more. Face was very busy to not throw up on the floor by BA's driving manners on the bumpy roads and only managed to nod once.

"Oew, that's three against one, BA. Somebody needs to turn the car," Murdock cheered along. BA growled.

"No! I am not in the mood for playing tack with Decker, fool! Nor playing these dumb games. I am tired. And pissed. So shut up or I will tack you in the face, Sucker!" Hannibal laughed. Because he knew it was all a little game they played. A familiar game that never grows old.

So he wasn't suspecting the push BA gave when Murdock gave him a hug as he told him he still loved him no matter what. His fist punched his nose and the crazy pilot fell backwards on Face's lap.

"Wowowow, easy BA. There is no need to give Murdock a concussion," Face yelled frantic. Hannibal was amazed by BA's seriousness. He had to do something before this went really bad.

"BA, back off. Murdock? Are you okay, kid?" Murdock scrambled up and got into his own seat. He didn't winch or anything he took the punch like a man. But he stayed away from the big guy the whole ride.

"Okay guy's. I think we lost Decker anyway. Let's drive a little slower from now on, BA. I promise to not tease you further. I know we all are tired. But the safe-house is just a couple of miles away. Right, Lieutenant?" He was addressing to Face, but the poor man was looking sickly green by now.

"Right," he managed to say.

The drive towards the safe-house went easier after this. Face was awfully quiet. Along with Murdock who seemed to hurt a little. Hannibal watched his boy's closely, every time. All the time. And this time something was off about the sudden quietness in the back of the van. BA didn't notice this. He was too busy driving the car over these awful roads.

"Face, you okay?" Hannibal said at last. They were almost there. Again Face nodded once. Then looked at his friend who still clutched his nose after BA's punch.

"We are just tired, Hannibal. Nothing the matter. It was a long case." Murdock spoke in his serious voice. So he must be a little more tired than Hannibal thought. Yeah, now to think of it. They all where.

Inside of the safe-house, a large hunters-woodshed that was built on the edge of the Hawaiian woods, Face stumbled to the bathroom and Murdock slumped down onto the couch. A couple of minutes later BA and Hannibal had an eye to eye kind of talk and the both carried some stuff inside the shed. Only to find Murdock sound asleep and Face ready to drop onto the floor in total misery.

They really overdid it this time. This job was a close one. The boys were so exhausted.

"It won't take long for Decker to find us. I really didn't have the guts to tell them that. We let them sleep for a while. You need to cover up the van in case they run into it." BA, a lot calmer after their 'talk', nodded quietly. He got right back to work. Hannibal walked over to Face who was on the edge of passing out from the bumpy road and lack of sleep for nearly a week. Even in NAM they got a lot more sleep than this last case. And Face wasn't that kind of soldier who can take it. Murdock on the other hand was a very good soldier. But he also had it difficult this last few days.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. Face smiled tiredly.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute."

"Go get some sleep, Lieutenant. Me and BA will guard the place." Face nodded, than slumped down in one of the wooden beds, filled with hay. Soon he fell asleep. And the shed went silent.

They weren't at war anymore. Hannibal knew that. Maybe he shouldn't push his friends this far anymore. His kids need some rest. At least for a few days.

* * *

**AN: Just a oneshot because I miss this show a little. :3 Please review!**


	2. We're there for you

BA was just done with covering up his precious van when Hannibal walked up behind him to ask him if he needed some rest too. BA of course refused the offer. He knew he couldn't sleep while knowing that Decker and his man was out there. Besides he had plenty of sleep back in the plane. And BA was sure to point that one out as a threat. Hannibal had hold up both hands in order to make a surrendering gesture and went back inside.

After a couple of hours Murdock shifted himself on the couch and started to wake up from his peaceful sleep. He yawned and stretched his back and arms as far as he could. Then he shot up, suddenly with that familiar high awareness. Apparently, three hours of sleep was enough for him to reset.

"Good afternoon, kid. How are you feeling now, ha?" Hannibal asked fondly. Like Murdock was one of his own. Murdock blinked the last of his sleepy mode out of his eyes and grinned back.

"Great. I am feeling as fresh as a daisy. Any news on Decker yet?" Hannibal was about to answer when the pilot suspiciously came off from the couch by hearing some sort of a snoring sound.

Now Murdock noticed the prone figure lying down on a stack of hay, completely out of it. "How is he?" Murdock then asked concerned.

Hannibal should've known HM was as worried as him sometimes. The kid could be acting crazy but without that flare of madness, Murdock was a very tender person. Face and Murdock shared a great brotherly bond together. "He was exhausted. I was planning on waking him up after we catch some dinner. Care to join me for some fishing, Captain?" Murdock nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, Colonel."

…

It wasn't a surprise that Hannibal was a great fisher. During NAM, catching fish was the only way to stay alive. He caught four within thirty minutes and gave it straight to the cook. Murdock never caught one in his life, nor wanted to. For him this was torture for the fish. But when you have to survive this killing skill was needed. Now that the war was done and over with, Murdock made a choice. To never ever kill another thing in his life anymore. It was that one promise he strongly remembered every time they go out for dinner. Murdock would only take salad. Hoping that the poor plant had at least watched_ Johnny_ once in their short life.

Anyways, the pilot knew how to make everything superlatively tasteful. He was a surprisingly great talented cook. BA once said that he missed his career. That obviously meant a lot to the pilot because BA never told him these things.

When dinner was ready as rain it was time to wake up their pretty buddy.

The room was already filled with the rich aroma from the food and BA made some coffee too to make everything even better.

Face, though, hadn't moved one bit this whole time he was asleep. His face was coated with sweat and despite his warm forehead he felt icy cold to the touch. It didn't take long for Hannibal to notice the unstoppable tremors he was sending though every inch of his body. Hannibal knew by then that this conman was in fact down with something. And not just tired.

"Oh Face… this I don't like. Why didn't you say something earlier about feeling lousy, Hm? It's no good to be sick in this place, kiddo. Come on, wake up for me, will yah? You need to drink some water and maybe eat some food for strength. Face?" Hannibal shook him once. Maybe twice. Then those blue eyed shot open to the colonel.

"Hannibal? Is he here?"

Hannibal frowned.

"Who? Decker? You don't have to worry about him. Hawaii is big. He don't find us here."

Face, sort of understood what the Colonel was saying but he wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"W-What should we do? If he does find us? We don't have a plane. I don't have the stomach for a boat. I-I can swim but I don't think I can make it to my apartment…" He sounded so confused. It was hard not to feel sorry about the fact that he woke him up.

"Alright, kiddo. Stop talking for a second. You're delirious because you're sick. You'll need your strength."

With a southing touch Hannibal patted the blond mob of wet hair that was plastered to the young man's sweaty skull.

"It's okay, kiddo. Just take it easy, now. There is no need to be alarmed." Now Face nodded. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyelids for only a moment. Face must've known he was down with something because he didn't ask about how he looked. Face probably already knew he looked like the death warmed over. "I-I am kinda thirsty…" he mumbled soft. His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Alright, Face. I will get you some water, just stay put."

Leaving the sick kid alone for a second didn't feel good. But it was the great opportunity to inform the rest of the team about their friend.

"How is Facey doing, Hannibal?" Murdock asked before Hannibal got near enough to whisper what was going on. The look in Hannibal's face was enough to feel worried.

"He is sick. I think it's pretty bad this time. Normally he acts different when he is sick. Now he is just a bit too…" the Colonel couldn't find the right words.

"-too sick?" BA said. _It will due_. Hannibal nodded at that.

"What do we do, now?" the pilot asked concerned, while looked behind the Colonel to catch the glimpse of his best friend. He only saw Face's shoes. The rest was covered with hay and a thin blanket from the van.

"We camp out for tonight. Someone needs to stay guard outside. I will watch over Face in case he needs something. One can sleep. We will take turns until the sun comes up. Then we need to start coming up with a plan to leave this island without any suspicion of Decker and his man. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Colonel," Murdock nodded. "And I volunteer to take guard outside. And I don't care what the big guy is saying; he does look tired to me. Besides I rested earlier this day and can take another sleepless night."

"Thanks Murdock," BA mumbled relieved. He was feeling tired, indeed.

Hannibal poured some water for the sick man, but the pilot stopped him from turning towards the bed.

"Oh, Colonel, can I give my buddy some water? You need to eat and rest as well. The sun isn't down yet."

The Colonel then smiled. He was such a good kid.

"Here Facey, take it slow. Like you are dancing with a fat woman. Small sips. That's it. Boy o boy. You don't look so good."

"Gee thanks…" was Face's not so happy answer.

Murdock helped him sit up for drinking. He also had a plate with food if Face wanted to eat a little. But after the glass of water Face's eyes started to droop again. His head was nodding forward and was already falling asleep by the time Murdock placed the empty glass on the floor.

"Ulgh. W-what's that smell…" Face complained when the pilot shoved a piece of dinner under his nose in order to wake him again. One hand was trying to smack Murdock's hand away but he didn't even reach it. And before he knew it, he was chewing on something. Automatically he swallowed his food and then… despite his sudden hunger for more, his stomach rolled. It was hard to fight the urge of the repeated motion, for Face so he gave up when he couldn't win this. Stomach acid was already forming in his mouth and within a few seconds the motion went on autopilot. He hunched forward and started to retch.

"Oh nonononono, don't do that! Mind your throat. You only make it worse for yourself. Keep it together man. Uh Somebody, I need a bucket over here."

And then, it was already too late. Face was in no condition to keep his stomach at ease. And puked all over himself.

Poor guy. They didn't have some other clothes for him…

…

_AN: There you go. Another chapter. Hope you like it! Please review :3 _


	3. On the run

"That smell isn't helping, Murdock. Take it away," Face wined sickly. All hands where on the wavering man, trying to stay upright as he got stripped off his white suit jacket and light blue dress shirt.

"You mean your puke or the plate? Because we are working on it on both angles, over here," was Murdock's answer.

"My God, Face, you went down fast. You're a mess." BA shook his head and got rid of the messy clothes, telling the others that he could clean them in the seawater. Hannibal had agreed and focused his eyes back on their sick friend.

"Face. You need to be more careful from now on. And I mean it in a good way. If you are feeling this bad, you need to speak up. Now we can't go anywhere without you getting sick." It was meant as a fatherly fondness, but it made Face whimper.

"I didn't know I was sick until Murdock showed up with that food. I swear." Now, Murdock felt bad.

"Sorry, Facey. I will never ever do this to you again. That's a promise." The pilot backed away with the plate, giving the Lieutenant and Colonel some space. It hurts to watch de pilot feel guilty about things he really didn't do. Hannibal squeezed Face's bare shoulder. "Don't blame your best friend for this. He only wanted to help," he whispers.

Face, getting more and more tired and shaky from sitting up without his cloths on to give him a bit of warmth, heaved a sigh. "I know… But… don't have the strength to c-care." Face was feeling so cold. So Hannibal draped a blanket over him.

"Drink another glass of water and I let you sleep some more. We don't have medicine on us. But if you want we can get some." He held up another filled glass, that Murdock just brought. Face drank it doubtfully but in the end he even heaved another sigh out of relief. It helped to get rid of the awful taste of his own vomit.

Soon, when BA came back with another blanket, out of the van, the poor Lieutenant had fallen in a fitful sleep.

At night things were not as bad as Hannibal thought. Face was resting. BA was snoring but that was okay, because it kept him away from nodding off. Murdock sang a few songs, outside in the dark. Hannibal heard it. But after a while he got really quiet and just when Hannibal thought he might fell asleep, the pilot came running into the woodshed. His eyes gloomed with Panic. "Someone is coming. I saw a military truck coming up this road." Hannibal knew what to do. "Go get the stretcher from the van, along with as much ammo you can carry. We need to get into the woods. I'll get the others ready."

"Yes, sir," Murdock said quickly. They had to move fast.

And then again, fast was going to be a problem with a sick guy along the ride.

..

They left the van. There was no time.

BA was helping Hannibal carry the stretcher. Face was too sick to walk on his own. And if he did, he will only slow them down. They were in so much hurry that they even used Face lap for leaving the guns on because they might need them. It was dark out in these woods. The trees were thick and they couldn't see the sky above them. It was easy to get lost here. But it also made Decker and his man very hard to find them.

"Oh shoot, Colonel. We forgot to take Face's shirt with us," Murdock swore.

"I-I am fine." Face mumbled from under the thin blanket. He sounded so miserable with all those movement around him. But there was no other choice. They needed to run.

"Yeah, we are going to play Tack with Decker after all. And just so you know, Fool. I hated that game when I was a kid."

"Well, big guy, then you need to find another line of work. Decker loves it."

"Quiet you two. He might hear us." Hannibal was very serious when it comes to safety, with a sick solder in their midst.

Behind a big oak tree BA tripped on a root and dragged Face's legs towards the ground as well. With a grunt from both Face clutched the guns that lay on his lap, along with his upset stomach and BA got up as fast as he could.

"Sorry. My bad. You 'kay Faceman?"

"Yeah… just…" there wasn't even a warning when Face desperately rolled himself of the stretcher and stumbled away to the tree. And dry heaved a couple of times until Hannibal was with him.

"Breathe slow, kid. Hold it together. We gotta get going. I can hear some commotion behind us. They are travelling faster than I suspected." That wasn't helping.

That wasn't helping at all!

..

AN: review maybe:3


	4. Playing hide and seek

There was no better hiding place than were they were now. The small flashlight Murdock was handling got up to the big oak tree branches. They needed to get up there fast. So Murdock dropped his stuff, he was carrying. Covered it up with sand and fallen leaves them looked at his Colonel.

"It's not the greatest plan in the world but with my crazy old pilot brain always thinking about going up and all, what about playing birds up in this tree? That couldn't be that ridicules for the A team, right?"

Hannibal grinned. It was a great idea. In fact, it was the only one for now. Because "running" would only cause more trouble for them with a delirious man on their side. Face was done. He wasn't ready for another bumpy ride. Hannibal figured that one out as he held up Face from under his armpits. His legs were like Jell-O. And sweat was forming everywhere. The back of the kid's head hung in his shoulders as he attempted to fall again.

"Face, you hear that? You can get some rest soon but first you need to climb up a few branches. Murdock will be the first one so that he can help you up. Right, Captain?" Hannibal asked. Murdock nodded and jumped up for the first thick leaf. BA was already covering up his stuff but held on to one gun, just in case. Face didn't do much, only then inhale deep breaths like Hannibal suggested. He shivered and wavered on his legs. The fever was getting to him. "I trust you… but don't let me fall," were his weak spoken words towards the pilot as he tried to catch his outstretching hands.

"I won't I promise."

Hannibal gave the push as Face got from the ground and up in the tree. But further than this was going to be a big problem. The sudden change of location was too much for his fevered brain. With a moan he crashed his boneless body towards the ground, backwards, and if Murdock and the Colonel didn't hold him, Face was already on the ground.

"Wowowow, Hold on buddy. That's not a good impression of a bird, Facey. That's more like a dead bird to me."

"'s No use. J-just gonna ah... lay h-here for a while," Face mumbled like if he was really drunk. His head lulled to one side as Hannibal pulled him back down with some help from the others. The kid was awkwardly hot to the touch. Even hotter than before.

"This thing he got, whatever it is, is going to kill him if he doesn't get to a doctor soon, Hannibal." BA was very worried. Then, a few meters behind them little bulbs of light were coming towards them. Hannibal thought fast. Dropped Face on to the ground, covered him up, with sand and fallen leaves, just like they did with all their stuff and climbed in the tree as far as he could. Good thing the tree was strong and big enough. He could hold them all without any worry.

"Quiet now, Face. Decker's men are already to close," the colonel whispered. They all saw the sick man nod once. He tried to maintain himself as much as possible but his spiking fever clouded his brain. He groaned softly. Twisted his head from side to side out of the uncomfortable layer of leaves and dirt over his hot forehead. His nose was now visible. But that was okay. Some tremors rushed through his shoulders and arms and he couldn't stop those. He panted a couple of times before BA hushed him. From that moment, Face stayed put. But it also could mean that he just passed out.

Murdock eyed the colonel out of concern for his surrogate brother. That was the last thing the shared before the lights wandered over the ground, very near the place were Face was hidden.

Everyone kept quiet.

Footsteps. Whispers. Again, the light shone upon the ground. But other than that, Face was still safe.

Soon a young corporal came very near this oak tree. He had that flashlight. It was one of Decker's for sure. This moment lasted way to long. First the soldier just stood there. The flashlight wandered up and down. But still didn't look up. BA released his breath he was holding. But he didn't dare to shift his foot that started to slip of his branch a bit. Hannibal's eyes were locked on Face's chest. It was pretty dark and he couldn't see him very well. He wasn't even sure at this point if the kid was still breathing at all. Now Murdock had to take another breath as well, but he did it very silent.

Then the young corporal walked closer to their tree, only a few inches from Murdock's backpack away. Little sticks where cracking under his foot soles with each step he made. Hannibal could see the many freckles in the young man's neck. Any other day, they would easily euchre those rookies by scaring them. But now was not the time for a power play. Knock him down wasn't an option either. Because he wasn't alone. Another young soldier walked by.

"Cliff, they found a dead body a few miles back. The A team couldn't have done it because the corpse is already rotten. Colonel Decker ordered us to go help the local authorities. Because of our lack of field training."

"Aw man. Really? I was looking forward to be a part of the surge team. It's _them_, man."

"Too bad. Orders are orders. It's not that you would find _them_ anyway. They said even Decker hadn't caught the A team once. Nothing more than close calls, they say. So don't flatter yourself. Those bastards are too smart, even for him."

Hannibal would've grin, if this wasn't a bad situation.

..

After waiting one whole hour, without even move one tiny muscle, BA suddenly heaved a sigh. There were no more signs of any soldiers for a long time. That means that Decker was off their back for a while. Murdock was the first one who got out of the tree and hurried to the shivering ball, hidden under the layers of leaves.

"Facey? You still with us? We did it man. We did it. Decker is off our back for a while. You did good with the whole playing death part." And since Face didn't react much Hannibal hurried as well and clicked on the flashlight. "Face?"

"Sssss-Still here. Just c-c-cold," the sick man stuttered with his eyes as closed as the market on Sunday. And they remained that way. Even as both Hannibal and the pilot hauled him up from the cold floor.

"Miss my shirt now," Face pouted. His arms tried to warm his body. But everyone knew that the cold he felt was actually because he was way too hot from the spiking fever. His body was confused. It played tricks on him.

However, the blanket BA lay on the man's shoulders, would prevent him from getting ammonia.

As the big guy gathered their stuff and prepared the stretcher, Hannibal saw the pilot's eyes darken with doubt.

"What's wrong, Captain?" he asked. Murdock heaved a sigh.

"Hannibal. Can I just suggest something? Can we make a fire and camp out here until the sun is comes up? I don't think Face isn't going anywhere."

And so this night ended in peace. Well… sort of…

The remaining's of the night Face got worse. He started rambling incoherent things and got a bit of restless. They had to guard the fire because occasionally Face tried to get up to come closer to the hot flames. And when the birds, the real ones, started to sing their morning song they knew it was morning all ready.

Face was finally fast asleep. They had made a pillow out of a bag pack and draped two blankets on him. It seemed that the fever had subsided. He was a little less warm when BA placed a hand on his forehead. Maybe it was a stomach bug he got. Maybe just from exhaustion. But even BA knew that the man needed his rest and didn't dare to wake him now. This had been a rough night.

For all of them.

..

AN: please review:D


	5. there are no death ends

BA wasn't easily scared. In fact, he never was. Yeah well… airplane rides didn't count; and certainly when Murdock did the driving.

Anyway, he was just on his way by himself to find some food or drink for the team. The old woodshed wasn't far away. But BA could see that the van was taken away by military reinforcement. How not cool of them, BA grumbled in himself. But for some reason Face's clothes still hang on the tree branch; now completely dry. In a fast motion the big man took it and snooped around the shed. It was abandoned. No one was there anymore. But BA knew it still wasn't safe to get back here. If they found the van over here, Decker and his man probably would think they were around, somewhere. So BA figured they needed a diversion plan. One that would let Decker think they got away by boat. A misleading setup that would show Decker that the A team did it again; one of their great escapes.

BA wasn't that great at thinking out this sort of plans. He knew about tactics, though. And then again, he wasn't stupid.

The A team has a certain amount of craziness inside the whole mysterious bag of tricks. It was all about these crazy plans, weird outcomes and spectacular escapes what made this team so special. And crazy plans came out of crazy brains. So BA knew that he wasn't capable of thinking those special plans because he was the only sane person on the team. Especially since Face was this sick and delirious.

He got back to the oak, fast. It was still very early and the sun wasn't really up yet. But the heat was already spiking; one other thing that BA liked about this island.

When he was back Murdock was already busy with covering up their remains of the campfire and other tracks that could be found by the military. Hannibal was checking Face's vitals carefully when BA greeted the crazy pilot first. Murdock nodded his head with a faint smile. "Hey, big guy. Got back that fast, hah? Did you run like a bunny?" BA growled.

"No I did not. BA Baracus never runs like any small animal, fool." He showed his fist and soon the pilot was far away from him to get the stretcher for Face, who obviously wasn't well enough to walk on his own.

The blond guy was still out cold from his busy night. The shadow under his eyes made him appear very pale. Besides his paled skin, his whole body showed them the misery he went through for the last few hours. And by the looks of it, he wasn't done yet.

So saw the rest of the team.

"Any news, BA?" was the Colonel's question to break the uncomfortable silence. To that, BA heaved a sigh.

"Hannibal, the van is gone. They surged the safe-house. Place was clear but I don't think we should stick near this place for long. My gut feeling is telling me to leave this aria as soon as possible." He fumbled in his bag and threw the light blue shirt onto Face's lap.

"This is all I could do for the man." Hannibal nodded as he thought about BA's suggestion to leave. But his hand was still onto Face's forehead.

"We need to distract Decker. Giving him something to chase. But that will mean we need to split up. And you know about how I hate that. Either way, Face is too weak for any action yet. His fever lowered but I am worried about his low blood pressure. He also stopped sweating and that means he is getting dehydrated. He needs to get to a doctor; sooner the better. BA, Murdock? Can you carry the stretcher while I figure out a plan? We can travel east."

"Yes, Colonel," both nodded.

The last of the water supply was given to the sick man who startled awake when Hannibal patted his cheeks.

"Wha- Hannibal?... I-is.. Oh no! I-is Decker here?" His eyes were glazed over and his pupils were huge. Face wanted to get up but failed big-time. Clearly the poor man wasn't fully back with them. And he looked tired. Really tired. Despite all his misery a faint smile appeared on his chapped lips when he found his old blue shirt lying on his lap.

"Hey… 's for me," he chuckled happily. He wanted to dress himself but sadly Murdock and Hannibal had to help him with that. This morning the crazy pilot was very quiet. Even Face had notice that and watched him carefully when the thin guy fastened up the last buttons for him.

"You 'kay?" Face asked with a frown. Murdock snorted to that.

"Oh, Facey. Nothing gets past you, doesn't it? Well I am just a bit worried about you, buddy, that's all." Murdock spoke the truth. However, this made Face laugh.

"Silly you. Don't be… just have a stupid little stomach bug… will pass. Not worry. Is not good for your… a-already troubled coconut." With a hand he patted on the pilots shoulder. It was these sorts of fondly moments that Hannibal particularly liked about those kids.

"We're ready?" Hannibal said after a while. Face nodded and tried to help a hand by pushing himself on his feet when BA and Murdock hauled him up from the ground and eased him down into the stretcher. With a moan, Face instinctively rubbed his stomach; remembering the pain he went through the last time. But this had to be done.

…

Traveling east was a bad idea after all. The ground got stony and the road went upward. Soon they figured out that they were walking to a dead end that only leads them to a ravine. And when they saw it they all sweared at least once. Because of the busy week they had gotten themselves into it, they were all a bit out of breath when they saw the end of this road.

Down the steep precipice, there was nothing more than just more rocks. So if they fell they will be certainly die. And to make this fail even worse. Face was getting more and more restless in the stretcher. He moaned and grunted and tried to stay put, to help his friends. But he couldn't stay still. His body was aching all over and the fever was spiking up again. His stomach was restless and four times they had to stop because Face started to retch up stomach acid again.

"Set him down right here, boys. I thing we all need a time out. Besides I have a plan," Hannibal pronounced.

The boy's gladly did. Face rolled immediately out of the stretcher and crawled into a shivering ball. His blue shirt was dirty from his puking accident and they hadn't had the time to clean him yet. But obviously, Face didn't care. All he wanted was feeling the earth. And stay right there to die. Murdock watched his friend roll to his other side again and moaned out of concern. "Facey. Why are you on the move like that? Ly still, you only make yourself feel nauseous again. And we don't have any water left to give it to you."

"The plan, Hannibal," BA asked a bit inpatient. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"First we need to find a big tree. And make a sharp weapon that we can use to carve it out. We need to make a canoe. Out of nothing guy's just like we did in NAM. Only this time we trade it for a car." Hannibal smiled. If he had a cigar left, he would take it out to chew on it. But he didn't.

"And how is that a plan? What's the great punch line?"

"Just start with the tree. I will figure out the rest. Face needs a guard anyway."

At that, Face, grunted again and crawled back to his most comfortable position. He now wanted nothing more that sleep while he was still on the unmoving ground.

…

AN: TBC, of course. Please review:3


End file.
